Many articles of modern manufacture, such as motor vehicles, aircraft, and household appliances employ a plurality of tubes or pipes to carry fluids such as refrigerants, brake fluid, water, hydraulic fluid, liquid or gaseous fuels, etc, between various components such as brakes, engines, tanks, compressors, etc. The individual tubes are routed through the vehicle or appliance. It is known to bend the individual tubes to a desired shape that will facilitate the assembly and mounting of the tubes into the manufactured article. In some cases, clips or other fastening devices are used to connect together two or more tubes into a bundle that can then be handled, shipped and installed as a bundled unit.
It would be desirable to provide further improvements in the routing of tubes in a motor vehicle or other a manufactured article by providing improved methods for bundling a plurality of tubes.